Legend of Zelda: Sages Essence
by TheLoneWolfe90
Summary: Female Sheik/Link Pairing. Ten years after the fall of Ganondorf, Link has shut everyone out of his life, until a young woman appears in Faron woods, being chased by an Ancient Demon Lord after what he calls her "Essence." Is Hyrule in danger again? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1: Sheik

Author's Note: I dunno where this is going, but I had an idea for a story, and I am going to go for it.

**Chapter 1: Sheik**

Footsteps pattered through the leaves of Faron Woods, fall had come again, as it had every year for the past ten years since the end of the Twilight War. The leaves crunched as a figure ran through the shadows, elegant and quick. But, behind the slender figure was another figure, vanishing in and out of existence through particles of what one would mistake for Twilight. But that hadn't been seen for many years, at least not in this way. Soon the first figure came to a cliff wall. As the sun cut through the clouds, it became evident that the figure wore a garb only heard of in the history books. Her blonde hair was layered and hung over her right eye. Speaking of eyes, hers were the color of blood, a dark crimson. Only her eyes were visible as she wore a wrap. Breathing lightly, the girl cursed under her breathe.

"Think. Think." The girl said. As she searched around for a foothold a flying red orb of energy flew past her head and lodged in the cliff. Turning around, the girl came face to face with her chaser, a grey skinned man, wearing a red cloak. He had black markings adorning his skin, and on his back were two katana in a cross formation.

"Now, now girl, must we make such a fuss. Just give me the Shadow Essence I need, and I will leave you be." The figure sneered, its voice sounding demonic and insane.

"I'd rather die!" The girl spat before back flipping up and jumping off the wall, grabbing onto a limb of a tall evergreen and launching herself up to the top of the cliff. Looking down at the demon before taking off again; the figure watched her go and just rolled his eyes.

"Keep running girl, soon I will have what I need." The man said. And in a burst of particles, he teleported to the top of the cliff and began to give chase again.

In the village of Ordon, Link, the Hero of Twilight spun his sword around his head before bringing it down on a sparring dummy. Even though evil was gone, Link still felt the need to stay in shape. He had seen too many things, to just put it all behind him. A lot had happened since the war. He and Ilia had tried dating, but Link was overprotective and it fell apart within the first three weeks. Colin and Beth began going out, and Talo and Malo were still the same. Everyone had said that Link had changed, and it was true Link couldn't feel anything, his heart had been torn out, first by Midna. Then by Ilia all because he couldn't lose her like her lost Midna. It wasn't fair.

'_Help me._' A voice whispered in Link's head. His eyes shot over his shoulder into the forest. Someone was in danger. Sheathing his sword, Link gathered his shield. As Colin and Beth were coming back from a romantic picnic in the forest, Link headed in, without Epona but his sword and shield on his back.

"Hey Link." Colin said friendly. But the Hero said nothing and kept moving. Beth scoffed.

"Link's become such a bastard." The young adult said, tugging on her boyfriend's sleeve. "Come on Colin. I'm going to be late for my shift at the store." Beth said. Colin stared in the direction Link had gone for a moment before walking to the village with Beth.

The girl continued to run through the forest, soon reaching the border of Faron and Ordon, she bolted over the border, followed closely by her demonic pursuer. Soon the girl saw someone in the distance walking towards her. Had her plea for help been heard, she was running low on stamina. As she neared she noticed that the figure wore the green garb spoke of in legend.

"Hey, help me!" The girl pleaded as she neared Link, her pursuer was close enough that Link never got a word out of his mouth before two katana blades crossed with his sword, which he quickly drew sensing danger. The demon appeared in his particles and licked his lips.

"So you protect the girl?" The demon asked. Link scoffed looking at the girl who now stood behind him.

"I make it a rule to protect everyone who doesn't smell as foul as you." Link said. It was true, even ten years later he still honed his senses of a wolf. The demon chuckled and jumped backward.

"Your ignorance reminds me of a boy years ago." The demon spat. Link smirked and lowered himself into a battle stance.

"I get that a lot lately. Now I give you one chance. Leave." Link asked, his eyes becoming feral. The demon laughed insanely.

"Oh I would, without a second thought; this world plagues my very existence. But you see I need the girl, she is vital to my plan." The demon said. Link growled, this thing, what ever it was, wasn't go to leave without a fight. But he stood his ground.

"Have it your way." The man sneered before running towards Link, who caught both Katana blades with one fluid motion. The two spoke no words just blocked each other and struck out at the other, waiting for one to make a mistake, which unfortunately for Link. HE made, the mysterious warrior faked to the left and Link fell for it, and received a blow through his tunic and his chain mail, piercing the skin. The metal of the blade felt hot and Link instantly dropped to a knee. The swordsman sneered as he raised his blades for the finish.

"Farewell!" He sneered, but before he could lower his blades, a blast of purple energy hit him in the chest and made him roar out in pain. Gathering his footing, he glared at the young girl who was now on one knee, a hand stretched out, and panting. The figure looked at Link, then back at the girl, then back at Link.

"You both win this round." He spat, kicking Link to the ground, before turning his attention to the girl.

"One of these times, you will let your guard down, and that Shadow Essence will be mine. In due time, Lord Demise will rise again, or my name isn't the Demon Lord Ghirahim!" The self-proclaimed Demon Lord yelled, before vanishing. Link stood weakly, his wound wasn't that bad now that pain had subsided. He walked swiftly over to the girl and picked her up bridal style. It wasn't safe her.

"Thank you." Was all she said before she passed out.

Hours later, the girl woke up to the smell of a simple goat meat stew. She sat up from the bed she had been laid in and saw Link cooking. She moved swiftly, but with the canine like senses Link still heard her.

"Who are you?" Link asked. The girl looked down at her feet.

"If you want to eat, you'll answer me." Link said. The girl looked at him in shock.

"Bribing me with food? The girl who just saved your life?!" She demanded. Link scoffed.

"I had everything under control thanks. Now who are you? And what does that Ghirahim guy want with you?" Link asked again.

"My name is Sheik, I am the sole survivor of the Ancient Sheikah tribe, from the mountains north of Snowpeak." Sheik said.

"That's one down." Link said, not looking at the girl. Sheik sighed.

"Ghirahim as he is called is a demon from back when this land was called the Surface, back when the first Hero was born. He wants from me something called the Shadow Essence, I don't quite know what it is yet, but my guess is it has something to do with the Sage of Shadow, who happens to be a Sheikah. Or use to be before her physical body decayed away." Sheik said.

"I see. Well I promised you food, so sit and I will get you a bowl of soup. Name's Link." Link said. Sheik chuckled.

"You find something funny?" Link asked. Sheik shook her head.

"No, just ironic, every Hero, from the Skyward Hero, to the infamous Hero of Time; have shared your name." Sheik said. Link raised an eyebrow as he sat across from Sheik after handing her a bowl of soup.

"And how do you know I am the descendant of the Hero?" Link asked. Sheik swallowed her mouthful of soup and gave Link and 'are you serious' look.

"Well for starters, only the Hero wears the garb you're currently wearing, and two, that mark on your hand." Sheik said pointing to the Triforce of Courage that shone on Link's hand. Link smiled and the two ate in silence.

For the first time in ten years, Link smiled.

**Author's Note: And so another Epic begins, hopefully I have this up every Sunday night, if not Monday night. This is the only story I am working on right now, since Darkness Revival was a shot in the dark, and after typing this out, I think it could work. If you haven't guessed I split the Sheik/Zelda personas to make it interesting, also this will be a Female Sheik/Link Pairing. And so the Demon Lord makes an appearance again huh? Also, sorry if this chapter makes no sense, its around 5:04 Ontario (Canada) time when I wrote it. So please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Quest Begins

**Chapter 2: The Quest Begins**

Link was the first to rise of the two people occupying his treehouse, he had given Sheik his bed, and the young girl was still asleep. Link couldn't put his finger on it, but something about this girl reminded him of himself, he stood up and cracked his back, then he headed outside for some training. He fought the dummy for awhile, practicing the moves that Shade had taught him ten years ago. He was alone for a few hours, till he gracefully back flipped out of the way of a throwing dagger thrown from his porch. He looked over to see Sheik standing there, minus her face wrap; she had taken it off last night saying she only used it for travel. He hair was still tied in its braid and hung down to her waist, her one eye was still hidden by her hair, but with the wrap gone one could tell now just by looking at her that she was female.

"Morning Link." She said, a little too cheery for the Heroes taste, although he had smiled last night, one night wasn't going to change him.

"Hey." Was all the Hero said going back to whaling on the dummy with his sword.

"You're forms all wrong. Man I guess the years haven't been good for your skills." Sheik joked, earning a glare from Link.

"Well, my mentor died, and I haven't seen the other one in ten years." Link said hinting at Rusl, who had died of an unknown illness a year back, which only added to Link's grief, and Shade who hadn't been heard of in ten years. Sheik smirked, and reached behind her back.

"Well, I could help with that." She said in a sultry tone. Link looked at her in confusion.

"Uh, what?" He asked, but for an answer he had Sheik running at him with two daggers in hand. The Sheikah slashed at the Hero who blocked with his sword. The female warrior back-flipped away and stood in a crouching form. Link smirked and held onto the hilt of his sword with both hands.

"Let's dance." Sheik said in a serious tone, jumping towards Link spinning around before she met him, her blades clanging with his. Link countered with an upward slash, sending the Sheikah Warrior into the air. Link waited for her to land, but never heard her until he heard her jump from the trees. In response Link raised his sword behind him and knocked away Sheik's attack. Now as Sheik landed, Link ran forward and brought his sword down in an arch, Sheik back-flipped and used her hands to gain more momentum by pushing off Link's head. Link spun around as Sheik landed and the two clashed blades again. This time they stayed close to try and overpower each other.

"Not bad, for a girl." Link mocked. Sheik smirked, and dropped to one knee, and with a sweeping kick, took Link's legs out from underneath him. Link grunted as he fell, and Sheik leaned over him.

"Guess I win?" Sheik asked. Link scoffed.

"You wish." He said and using his might pushed Sheik back a few feet. Picking his sword up from the ground as he readied himself. Link found Sheik holding both daggers at him, one at his throat, one at his heart.

"Alright, you win…this round." Link sighed sheathing his sword. Sheik smirked.

"Damn right I do. Girls always win." Sheik teased. Link stared at Sheik as she went to the tree to retrieve her throwing dagger she had nearly forgotten about. It was clear who Sheik reminded him of now, it wasn't himself. It was Midna.

"So, what are we going to do about Ghirahim?" Sheik asked as she sheathed her daggers. Link snapped out of his trance.

"I guess the only other person with the knowledge of Hylian Historia, aside from yourself, would be Zelda. I guess we head to the Castle." Link said. Sheik nodded.

"You're the Hero. So how far is the Castle? It took me almost three weeks running here from the mountains of Snowpeak, mind you I was running from that disgusting Demon." Sheik stated. Link looked up at the sky, he was feeling something he hadn't felt in years, a fragment of his old self had appeared again. Maybe it was due to the fact of another adventure.

"If we take Epona, that's my horse, we could be there by sunset." Link said shrugging. Sheik nodded.

"Let's do it." Sheik said, retrieving her wrap from her waist, and wrapped it around her head, until only her hair over her eye, and her eye were visible, she threw her braid over her shoulder.

"Stay here, I'll go get Epona be right back." Link said. Sheik nodded and back-flipped onto Link's porch and sat down, Link took off quickly into the village, which was just waking up to retrieve his steed. As he neared the ranch, he saw Ilia standing there with her boyfriend, a boy named Zoosk, from a village a few miles over. He had been spending a few nights ever since Bo had allowed them to sleep together. Link felt his heart strings pull, and he slowed. Something was swelling inside him, and when he saw the two lock lips, it snapped. Before he knew what he was doing he had the boy by the throat up against the wall.

"Link, what the hell are you doing!" Ilia demanded. Link couldn't hear her, he couldn't hear anything, all he thought about was killing this boy. Suddenly Colin's strong frame tackled him to the ground.

"Link! That's enough!" Colin yelled pinning his friend to the ground, by now the whole village had their attention drawn to the scene.

"Get off me!" Link snarled at Colin. But the boy wouldn't budge.

"I will when you calm down!" Colin roared. Link struggled against his friends grip, but Colin wouldn't budge. Finally, Link calmed down, and Colin let him up.

"I'm sorry." Link said sheepishly, Bo was now outside and staring right at Link.

"Son, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're not the same man you once were. Look at you, you're a beast." Bo said, pointing at Zoosk who was rubbing his throat.

"Bo, I…I didn't mean…" Link said, staring down at his hands, for a moment, he couldn't see the Triforce of Courage. And his vision blurred.

"Maybe you should leave for a while." Came a reply. Link looked over at Ilia.

"What?" He asked. Ilia glared at him.

"Go on, get on your horse and leave! Come back when you're the Link we all remember!" Ilia yelled tears streaming down her face, right now she hated the sight of Link. Link took a step back in shock, but bumped into Epona, who Colin had brought down from the ranch.

"Ilia." Link pleaded. Ilia stalked towards him, causing him to get onto Epona in a hurry.

"Get out of here!" Ilia practically screamed at him, before reaching up and slapping him open handed across the face. Link's head wretched to the side as the slap echoed. As Link looked at his saddle, Ilia looked at her hand in disbelief.

"Link, I'm…I'm sorry." Ilia said. Link said nothing for a moment just urged Epona forward.

"Forget it! You want me gone, I'm out of here!" Link roared and with that, Link rode Epona at breakneck speed, out of the village and past Sheik who jumped a few feet and took off running beside the Hero.

"Well that was interesting." Sheik joked. Link glared at her.

"Geez sorry, trying to lighten the mood." The Sheikah said. Link just sighed and slowed Epona down, the horse wasn't as young as she was ten years ago.

"No, I'm sorry, their right. I've changed." Link said offering Sheik a hand up onto Epona, which the woman accepted gratefully.

"We all change." Sheik commented as the duo took off at a leisurely trot upon Epona. Link sighed.

"You don't get it Sheik, it's as if something is dwelling inside me. Something evil." Link said. Sheik thought about it for a moment, before speaking.

"I don't know what to tell you Link. However us Sheikah's have a story that we tell. Its called the Knight and the Shadow." Sheik said. Link looked ahead, the castle was still a ways away.

"We have time." Link said. Sheik nodded.

"Once, there was a Knight, now the villagers all looked up to this Knight, one day however, the Knight got really sick, he was up every night, his fighting style wavered, his attitude became sour. For weeks the Knight tried everything he could to return to normal, till the eighth week. When he awoke, he saw a shadowy form of himself standing on the opposite wall from where he lay. This Shadow, was a evil form of himself, it had manifested inside the Knight for two months, until finally it released itself from its prison. The Shadow called him outside to battle. And battle they did." Sheik said.

"Who won the battle?" Link asked. Sheik thought again.

"No one knows. Darkness and light need each other to exist. Look at you and the Heroes Line. You need darkness to keep your legacy alive, and darkness needs you to keep it in balance." Sheik said. Link fell silent. Zelda had said something similar to Midna, before she broke the Mirror.

"So, you think what's going on with me is the same that happened with this Knight? That soon, I will have to deal with an evil inside myself?" Link asked. Sheik shrugged.

"Hard to say. The Sheikah lore is older then Hyrule itself." Sheik said. Link looked up to the sky. He hoped Sheik was wrong, that he was just going through a phase.

'_Free me._' A very faint voice rang through Link's head, so faint he didn't even hear it. In the deepest recesses of Link's mind, a very small figure began to form, with blood red eyes.

**Author's Note: Sorry if it seems like I am rushing, just wanted to get two Chapters up to get a grasp for the story. Next Sunday/Monday should be more slower and detailed. Anyways, guess who is growing inside Link's soul and get a virtual cookie.**

**TheLoneWolfe90**


	3. Chapter 3: Water's Essence

Chapter 3: Water's Essence

"Mommy, do you want more tea?" Princess Zeeda asked her mother, the Queen of Hyrule, Zelda. Zelda smiled softly and shook her head.

"No thank you sweetie, mommy's not feeling very well." Zelda said, it was true though, dreams had been plaguing her. Although all she say in the dreams were the ancient Seals of the Sages of Hyrule: Light, Forest, Fire, Water, Spirit, Shadow, and Destiny; shatter and from the shards, giving the form of a man; no, this thing was no mere man, his hair was ablaze, in his hand he wielded a giant jagged broadsword, and the energy radiating off him was intensely demonic. What was worse was the next phase of his dream, Link, unconscious, beside him rising from the shadows was a darker, more shadowy figure of Link, with blood red eyes. The figure roared in anger and the world always faded to black, it was always after that, that Zelda woke up.

"…Majesty? Your Majesty?" Zeeda's personal attendant Varlena asked from Zelda's side, the voice of the young woman brought Zelda out of her trance. The blue eyed queen turned quickly to stare at the young attendant.

"Yes Varlena?" Zelda asked. The attendant smiled softly.

"It appears that the Hero of Twilight is here, and is requesting your presence." Varlena said. Zelda nodded and stood swiftly looking at her daughter, and as she did so she spoke.

"Mommy needs to deal with some things ok sweetie? Varlena is going to sit in for me." The queen said kissing her daughter's head.

"Ok mommy." Zeeda responded pouring Varlena some tea. Zelda smiled for a moment at her daughter before heading out of the room and down the vast halls of the great Castle. As she walked her hand found its way to the necklace she wore, it was in the shape of Hyrule's most valuable treasure, parts that shone brightly through the Queen and the Hero. The Triforce. It had been a gift from her late husband, the self-titled Warrior King Hunter, though both Hunter and Zelda knew that in times of need, Link would be called. He had died four years ago, and it was still hard on Zeeda, the Princess would cry at night after a bad dream, and Zelda would have to soothe her. Finally she managed to pull herself out of the thoughts she was having and walk into throne room, where she knew Link was waiting, sometimes having the Triforce of Wisdom was a blessing. As she walked into the throne room, Zelda was met with the familiar form of Link sitting on the steps to the throne, however he wasn't alone, leaning next to him, against the wall was a woman garb in the ancient clothes of the Sheikah tribe. Link stood as Zelda approached and nudged the female who jolted up.

"Your Majesty." Link said bowing humbly, the female did the same. Zelda chuckled.

"Link we've gone over this, you are my friend, and when we are alone you shall treat me as such." Zelda said. Link smiled and pulled Zelda into a deep embrace.

"How is Zeeda?" Link asked. Zelda smiled back at her friend.

"She is fine, but why are you here? And who is this?" Zelda asked looking at the girl. Link's smile faded back to the way it always had been.

"It's quite a story, shall we walk and talk?" Link asked. Zelda nodded, and so with Sheik in tow, the Hero and the Queen of Hyrule began to walk, out of the throne room and into the courtyard.

"Daddy!" A little girl's screams echoed from around the hollowed chamber.

"Rutea!" King Ralis of the Zora proclaimed as he darted from the throne room and into the girl's chamber only to see her held by her throat by Ghirahim.

"So, you've come at last, Essance Holder." Ghirahim breathed slyly. Ralis growled lightly.

"I have no idea who you are, but you are touching my daughter!" The King roared. Ghirahim thought about his actions for a moment, then threw the girl to the floor.

"I have no need for her, I will let her go." Ghirahim stated. As his daughter joined him Ralis said something to her in the tounge of the Zora. Rutea nodded and bolted from the room. Ghirahim smirked.

"No one can help you." He said as his swords appeared before him.

"You have something I want. And I'm going to take it." Ghirahim snarled as he dashed forward...and pierced Ralis in the chest with both swords, missing his heart. The Demon Lord muttered an incantation in Ancient Hylian and soon a blue aura surrounded his blades and shot into his hands. As the guards finally arrived, Ghirahim withdrew his swords and smirked.

"One down, five to go." Ghirahim stated before vanishing in his particles, leaving a wounded Ralis to be tended to.

Using secret water ways known only to the Zora's Rutea soon made it to the castle. After explaining what was happening to the guards she rushed to find Zelda. After some searching she found her in the coutyard with the Hero, the Hero, Rutea's heart skipped a beat when she saw him.

"And, well, that's the story." Link said. Zelda pondered for a moment.

"I see well-" She was suddenly cut off.

"Your Majesty, Your Majesty!" Rutea called out as she neared them. Zelda turned around suddenly to see the young Zora princess, no older then Zeeda.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"Zoras...trouble...man...my father." Rutea started before bursting out crying.

"Ok slow it down, and take it from the begining." Link said kneeling before the young Zora. Rutea nodded, and took a few deep breathes before recounting her story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M BACK! TOOK ME A WHILE TO GET INTO THE WRITING MOOD AND FOR THAT I APOLOGIZE, BUT NOW THAT I HAVE A PLAN ON WHAT TO DO, BE PREPARED! Also I would like to point out that I am taking suggestions for the Essence Holders of Forest, Spirit, and Light, since Light wasn't really held by a race in OoT, Forest was a Koriki which don't exist in Twilight Princess, and Spirit was a Gerudo, and the only one in Twilight is actually dead in this story. I will give full credit to the character to you, but please help. Only one per person please, and please inbox me the idea. Anyway, I gave Ralis the Essence of Water because, in my mind, he is a direct descendant of Ruto...maybe Darbus will be fire...or the elder you sumo with, can't remember his name...any way yeah, names please, one per person, and include a character profile with them, like clothe they wear, hear color, that stuff...PEACE OUT ALL!**

**Link:...No...Just no  
Sheik: You aren't gangsta enough for that. looks at Wolfe with a werid look.  
Wolfe: Both of you...get back in the story!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fire's Blight part 1

**Chapter 4: Rush to Save the Essences: Fire's Blight Part 1**

"So wait...if Ghirahim wanted Ralis because he held the Water Essence, and he is after Sheik because of the Shadow Essence, then could it be...that these Essence's are held by the descendants of the ancient sages?" Zelda asked as Rutea slept on the sofa in the Queen's Chamber, using Sheik's lap as a pillow as the Sheikian also slept. Link thought about it for a moment.

"Then, what are we talking about here? Someone trying to get back into the Sacred Realm? But for what? The Triforce is broken into our shards and the one that is out there floating in limbo somewhere. Ganondorf is dead...so what?" Link asked. Zelda suddenly had a thought and pulled out her copy of Hyrule's Hystoria. She opened it to the legends of Skyloft and began reading aloud.

"_With the Triforce now complete, The Skies Hero wished for one thing and one thing only. To end Demise from ever returning. And so with his wish heard, the Statue of the Goddess fell from the sky and plummeted into the Sealed Grounds, crushing Demise's sealing statue and thus never allowing him to return. The Demon Lord, swore however to revive his master at any cost, and so when the Goddesses Maiden awoke Ghirahim kidnapped her and fell back to the past through the Gate of Time, where he absorbed the Maiden's Essence and revived Demise, however the Hero using the power of the Master Sword, sealed Demise back into the Sacred Realm, with him vowing revenge. It was that vow, that threw the Greudo King Ganondorf into the hunt for the Triforce, which began the tale of the Hero of Time. _My goddesses." Zelda said after she finished reading. Link listened to all her words. Then finally spoke.

"You don't think that..." He trailed off letting Zelda nod.

"With Ganondorf gone, Demise's thirst of destroying this world has revived Ghirahim, he plans to use the Sages Essence to break the seal on Demise. Link you have to stop him!" Zelda pleaded with the Hero.

"I will, but I have no idea where to start looking. Shadow is held in Sheik because she is a Shiekian, Ralis was Zora, so held Water, the Sage of Forest was a Kokiri but that race doesn't exist any more. Sage of Spirit was a Gerudo, and Ganondorf was the last of his race. Sage of Light was a Hylian, so that could be anyone from here to Ordon. And the Sage of Fire was a..." He trailed off as he realized where he should go first. "A Goron...I need to go to Death Mountain and fast. But I lost the ability to warp when Midna left all those years ago." He admitted. Zelda thought about it for a moment.

"How well are you with heights?" She asked as an idea came to her.

"Well I've been to the Palace in the Sky, but I don't think shooting myself out of my cannon would work." Link joked. Zelda shook her head.

"No, come out to the courtyard with me and you will see what I mean." She said walking out. Link placed a sheet over Rutea and Sheik and followed the Queen. Once they were out in the courtyard, Zelda let loose a shrill whistle, and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Zelda, nothing's com-." Link was cut off by a caw of a giant crimson bird, and watched in awe as the giant bird landed in front of him.

"Link, this is a Loftwing, the last of it's kind, and a descendant of the Loftwing that was the mount for The Skies Hero. He is fast, but yet untameable, maybe...if my hunch is right...you can bond with him." Zelda said stepping back as the giant Loftwing stared at Link, the Hero took a step forward and held a hand out. The bird just stood there silent for a moment. Then it let out a happy shrill and rammed its beak into Link's hand, as the two touched Link felt the bird's mind merge with his. After he stepped back the bird cawed again, and kneeled down.

"He's ready to go if you are. Your bond is unbreakable, however, if he gets hurt, so do you, he dies, you die." Zelda warned as Link jumped up into the saddle that the bird wore. Link smiled.

"And when have I ever died?" He asked cockily. Zelda smiled a sweet smile.

"Just go, and don't worry Sheik will be fine, just report back here when you are finished on Death Mountain. I will have Sheik team with Shad to see if they can find hints about the whereabouts of the Essences of Light, Spirit, and Forest. May the Goddess Hylia watch over you Hero. Now onward, your land needs you!" Zelda yelled, giving the bird a hard pat on the rear causing it to shreik and fly off into the night sky, Link was shocked at first but grabbed hold of the reigns, just like he would Epona.

"Go West, Death Mountian is our destination." Link said as he tugged hard to the west on his Loftwing's reigns, the bird followed and banked hard. Heading off into the designated direction. This was it, the adventure truly had begun.

**Author's Note: A fairly short chapter to get me into the mood of things, hope you like it, also still taking suggestions for the Essence Holders of Forest, Spirit, and Light. Also...should Zelda...or Zeeda bear the Essence of Hylia, since they are technically related to the Goddess? Please read and comment. Lonewolfe90 Out.**

**Sheik: HEY I HAD NO WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER!  
Wolfe: ...  
Sheik: Now your ignoring me?!  
Wolfe: Yes  
Sheik: WHY?  
Wolfe: Cause your my favourite Zelda character that's why.  
Sheik: THAT MAKES NO SENSE!  
Wolfe: It doesn't have to...in this story...I...AM...GOD!**


End file.
